mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucrille Diablos
Background Lucrille was originally born in a tribe of mysterious elves in a forest in a desolate region. Being almost being drained out of all resources that left all it's inhabitants barely alive, these elves has their own way of surviving, which had become rigidity some younglings hasn't accepted. Lucrille was among one of these rebellious younglings, thinking that her race is the thing that bound her to the custom of her people till her deathbed. The Mystic elves are the elves that possess the quality of Original Elf and their Possible Future to be a Dark Elf, maintaining the delicate balance of being a neutral. Their red eyes are common because of constant exposure into Demonic Energy and their hair usually turns white, green or the shade of silver due to the phenomenon of increasing power, but, because of it, they dislike any of these sub-species cultures, and thus give birth to their stereotypical and prideful mindset. Lucrille was quickly trained in the art of the runes exclusive to the Mystic Elves, but being curious, She also wanted to be an excellent archer and close range fighter. However, since nobody had any known skills with both tools of self-defense, she was forced to give it up quickly before she could have her neck on the gallows. But, one day, when she wandered off the forest in an excuse to train her mystical and spirit magician prowess, she fell into a trap made by Dwarves, any elves Arch-enemy, but she instead showed extreme curiosity even when she is being confined, and as an act of generosity, the dwarf patriarch gave her a choice to where she would be confined which she chose a library for it. And then, after reading all the books that approximately took 3 months of her time, She was bestowed a chance to escape when the dwarves hit a den of a creature they called "Darklings", but she instead used the chance to test her renown ability, being guided by the blood of the darklings as a painted target. She crawled out of the underground since, carrying the knowledge and developed the knowledge of the dwarves into forging herself a set of bow and weapons of the elves, and armors of the dark elves, she is set to a journey to find and interact with her subspecies, and guide them, or perhaps being guided by them. However, not even 50 years later, She had been homesick and already on a way to travel back to her desolate homeland, already wise and skilled in many fields of expertise, she wondered if her clansmen would accept her back. Alas, when she arrived at the gate, She is greeted with her homeland being devastated by no other than her own kin as the younglings already rebelled. She is unable to control her anger, but ironically, her pride doesn't let her massacre such sad things, nearly crushing the rest of her remaining kin. She survived, and was left to return when her kin was in chaos as she led her clan as the most experienced, and arguably wisest among the generation. Decades since, when she had grown old and had found true compatriots, she was the one who suggested saving a Clan of a Dwarven craftsman from a terrible enemy, but when Darrion, a living armor of a man nearly killed a surviving female dwarf that was last standing on a top of pile of corpses, Lucrille swallowed her long-suppressed pride and told Sigma to calm her most prideful companion down as she confronted the girl, healing her with the help of a human named Ashur. The next day when they have arrived in the town, she was requested by the girl, she named "Revia", to be her master, which Lucrille told her that she needs to learn of their ways to fully master hers, which she had agreed joyfully. Personality As a race of a mixture of Elven subspecies, Lucrille is a tranquil and less prideful of her long-eared kin. She is incredibly cool-headed and wise, always seeing ways amongst most impossible situation and even the scarcest of resources. She also prefers a logical way of thinking, although in the area of unknown, she had pride to not stop until she finds survival and ease, no matter how illogical that is. Besides the situation where she always traveled in groups, she behaves similarly to an old woman when she traveled on her own. Category:Characters